


Pearls

by LostinFic



Series: Hardy x Hannah ficlets [17]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, PWP, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: Hannah visits Hardy at work with a surprise for him.Prompts: lingerie and quickie





	Pearls

“Happy birthday, Mr. Hardy.”

As soon as the door to Alec's office closed, Hannah put her arms around his neck and snogged him soundly. He smiled against her lips and sighed into the kiss. It's only because most of his coworker had gone home that he allowed himself to deepen the kiss. 

“I thought your train was only at 7,” he said.

“It’s half past, already.”

“Shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know you’re in way over your head right now. I wouldn’t have come, but I couldn’t miss your birthday.”

"Thank you."

He brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles and kissed her. Even after a year and half, his soft touches still made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

They were taking things slow, still living separately, she in London, he in Broadchurch, living busy lives, juggling work and family. But they tried to make the most of the moments they could be together.

"Did you find the witness you were looking for?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I was just going over the interrogation. I’m almost done here, why don’t you go to my house, and I’ll—"

“No,” Hannah said.

“No?”

“You say you’re almost done, but there’ll be another call or another clue, and I'll be asleep before you get home."

He didn't argue. He sat on the edge of his desk, and she stepped between his legs.

“I’m here now, and I have a surprise for you."

Hardy glanced at her empty hands with a frown. 

"After you've opened your present, you can work as late as you need to. What do you say?”

She toyed with his tie, sliding it between fingers. Hardy knew all too well that look in her eyes, somehow lusty and innocent all at once, and that way her lips parted, ripe for the taking. Her confidence aroused him, especially when it was focused on him.

She kept her coat on, and her back to the window as she continued to speak. “You know, last week, when I asked for your favourite colour…” She opened her trench coat and started unbuttoning her shirt. After the fourth button, she revealed a hint of midnight blue lace.

He glanced nervously above her shoulder, the floor was almost empty and dimly-lit, most of the DS had gone back home for the night.

“Should I keep going?” she asked.

“Let me help you with that. It’s my surprise after all.”

He opened more buttons and pushed back the lapels of her shirt to expose her bra. He trailed his fingertips over the dainty scalloped edges, and teased her nipples through delicate lace, enjoying the way they hardened between his fingers. As he revealed more of the bra, he noticed a strand of pearls attached at the center, it trailed down her stomach and disappeared into her trousers. He tugged on it and a little moan escaped Hannah’s throat.

“So this goes…?”

“Yeah. I’ve been wearing it since I left home. Sitting on the train. Thinking of you.” She kissed him and ran her hands down his torso and under his jacket.

“Show me,” Hardy asked, already opening her trousers. He pushed them to the floor, her long trench coat would hide her bum and naked legs.

Hardy’s jaw dropped at the sight. Her knickers were but a tiny triangle of lace held in place by silk ribbons tied into bows around her hips, and the strand of pearl passed snuggly between her legs. He loosened his tie and opened his collar.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

He was far from the first man to tell her this, but everything was different with him. She loved him and he loved her, even when she wore sweatpants and no makeup, he still looked at her like a miracle. He worked hard and strived to do the right thing, so he deserved this. 

He touched the pearls, slowly gliding his fingers over them. They were warm from Hannah's skin. Her breath itched as he teased along the edge of the knickers.

“So now that you’ve seen your surprise, I guess I should head back—"

Hardy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms tight around her, and she felt his growing arousal against her stomach. So far, he'd always refused to shag her in his office, but she hoped he would changed his mind because after one week apart, a two-hour train right thinking only of this moment and his hands on her skin, she didn’t think she could wait any longer.

“Stay,” he whispered against her mouth before biting her bottom lip.

Hannah’s knees buckled with relief.  

Hardy glanced through the window, and waited until the janitor had passed to close the blinds, then locked the door.

Hannah had already removed the rest of her clothes. He all but ran back to her and attacked her neck with hungry kisses as Hannah struggled to remove his jacket and tie. He trailed his lips across her collarbone and down her cleavage. When she rubbed him over his pants, he bit her nipple through the bra. He tugged on the string of pearls again, eliciting another moan from Hannah.

“This is a very interesting accessory,” he said.

“You like it?”

“Yeah, and you do too.”

She nodded breathlessly as he cupped her sex, pressing the beads against her clit. He felt her moist heat on his palm and stroked her slowly. Hannah bucked into his hand and fisted the fabric of his shirt. She hiked a leg over his hip to urge him on. He swiftly raised her to sit on the desk, he pushed the fabric and pearls aside and sank into her. He moaned, long and deep into the crook of her neck.  Hannah caressed his hair and begged him to start moving.

She knew this would be quick, but she was already halfway there; doing it in his office was a fantasy of hers. She slipped her hands under his shirt, seeking the warmth of his skin, the ripple of his ribs. She muffled her moans against his arm. When he tucked his thumb between her fold, she bit into the cotton.

“So close.”

She leaned back, knocking down some documents. Hardy hiked her legs over his arms, gaining more leverage, pulling her to meet his hips. She threw her head back, biting her lip to the blood to keep from being too loud. The desk squeaked with each thrust. She loved him like this, wild and desperate. He was beautiful.

He rested his forehead on hers. “Han…” A plea hanging off his lips.

“Do it.”

With a few hard thrust, he came with a grunt, but his thumb kept moving and she followed after him.

They collapsed on the desk, breathless and laughing.


End file.
